


Good morning

by Nijlonnoquisi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijlonnoquisi/pseuds/Nijlonnoquisi





	Good morning

I own nothing. This story is mine the characters are not. This is AU and my first published work on here. just trying to get a feel for writing again and i figured this was a good venue to brush up on. Reviews a very welcome.

OUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUAT

Stepping into our room I watch my wife sleep. I've had a long shift at the hospital. I've an excellent idea. My wife Emma, with her blonde hair and pale skin, looks absolutely edible buried under the checkered purple and black quilt on our bed. Removing the heavy quilt I slowly grin as she is sleeping naked. This makes my mission much easier. Reaching into the bedside dresser i pull out our purple fur lined cuffs and attach one end to the cuffs to the restraints at the headboard. I also pull out our brand new double ended strap on. At nine inches long and two and a half inches wide it's by far the biggest we own, for now, definitely the prettiest being purple and black. Attaching the cuffs to my love carefully, Gods she looks so beautiful like this. Stepping back I quickly remove my scrubs. Sometimes I can't believe this gorgeous girl is all mine. Pushing her thighs apart I slide between them, kissing each one before I run my tongue through her folds from bottom to top and moan quietly to myself, she's wet and I haven't even started yet. I wrap my arms around her thighs, can't have her squirming around too soon. Sucking lightly on her clit I watch her face for signs she's waking up. Carefully continuing my assault between her thighs, I notice she's squirming and whimpering quietly, blissfully on the cusp of sleep. I bite down on her clit and she gasps opening her eyes and looking down at me her beautiful green eyes cloudy with sleep and want. I smirk up at her licking my lips.

"Regina?" she whispers.

"Good morning, my love."

"Apparently," she groans as I slip two fingers inside her and continue sucking and occasionally nibbling her clit. Her hips are moving up to meet every slow thrust I make. I know she's close just by hearing her quiet whimpers. I remove my wet fingers from within her as she whines. "NO! Please Gina."

"Please what?"

"Please my Queen, fuck me." She's pulling at the cuffs frustrated she can't reach me. She settles for bending her knees for me. I run my tongue through her soaked heat. I love how I can turn my dark knight into a writhing mass of want and need. "Please my Queen, I'm so close."

"What do you need my knight?"

"You, inside, please." she whispers as i tease my fingers around her entrance before plunging inside her again, knuckle deep. "Oh, fuck...yes Gina." curling my fingers hitting her sweet spot every time i pull out of her, resuming my slow pace. She's still close but I'm no where near done with her yet. She's keening she's so close. I slow down more keeping her on the precipice "No, no, no, please." She cries out as I stop all movement against her.

Standing from the bed she watches me, frustrated I still haven't allowed her to cum. This is going to be a long morning for her. There's enough give in her restraints for her to turn over "On your hands and knees love." She does as requested, now curious. She's squirming now uncomfortably wet. I place a blindfold over her eyes. Pulling on our newest addition I settle behind her on the bed admiring the view. She's dripping and it's glorious. Running my hands over her ass i pull back and give her a not so gentle slap. She squirms and whimpers again "Please Regina." Slipping my fingers back inside her she cries out and grips the ropes her cuffs are attached to. Licking down her back as I pull my fingers free. "Noooo, please stop teasing me my Queen, I need you." Chuckling at her need i line my cock up with her heat rubbing it along her slit. "You want this?" I husk into her ear.

"Yes, damn it, please Regina." She gasps as I slowly fill her, stretch her. She's keening and pushing her hips back against me, or trying to before I stop her. We'll be going at my pace today. She's beyond frustrated at my slow pace. "Please Regina," I'm almost tempted to fuck her hard and fast five ways from Sunday. Almost. But, I start a slow deep pace into her. Ever so slowly. She grunts at a particularly hard thrust as I push her shoulders into the bed. She groans as i thrust into her hard and slow. "Don't you dare cum yet Emma."

"Please my Queen, I'm soooo ahhh close." stopping my thrusting and running my hands over her back stopping my hands at her throat. "mmmm please Gina," She's almost incoherent.

"Not yet my love." She growls at me as I continue the slow pace. She's mumbling now causing me to groan out of want.

"Gods yes, please Gina, mmmm so so good...ahhh please don't stop. fuck."

At this moment, I realize payback is going to be oh so good and frustrating. Just not this morning time is running out. We've been at this an hour; she has to be at work in an hour and a half, and I've yet to let her cum once. Fuck this is so good the end of the dildo inside of me hitting all the right places. Picking up the pace thrusting deep and grinding into her ass causing her to gasp out as I hit her cervix with every thrust into her. She's beyond incoherent now. Just a mass of need. I continue our slow pace groaning as I feel her gripping around the end of the toy inside her. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." she steadily chants with an "Oh god," and a "My Queen thrown in ever so often. I'm hitting her cervix with every inward thrust and her g-spot every time I pull out. She's shaking now at my slow yet brutal pace. She'll be walking funny today that's for sure. "Cum for me my Emma," I husk into her ear. "Cum with me."

That's all it takes and we're both tumbling over the edge her screams encouraging me to thrust into her harder and faster. Tipping her over the edge twice more. We collapse into a sweaty heap together. I slowly pull out of her and take off my new best friend. My poor knight is unconscious. I mentally clap myself on the back, go me. I grin as I take off the cuffs and blindfold. Flipping her over gently I curl up next to her and rub the back of my hand across her cheek before kissing her forehead. She comes around slowly.

"mmm my Queen, my Gina, what brought that on?"

"You just looked so deliciously fuckable when I came in."

"So, you just decided to tie me up and fuck me silly?"

"Well, you are mine. And I love you. I wanted to give you a fantastic head start today and myself a good night."

"Definitely not going to argue with you there. I love you more."

"Time for you to shower and head to work." I whisper into her ear.

"I'm pretty sure I can't move right now Gina, thanks to you."

Chuckling I pull the quilt back onto the bed before kissing Emma lightly on the lips I whisper "Go shower my love, I'll be right here when you get home."

Grumbling she huffs our a "Fine." and gives me a quick kiss before attempting to stand only to stagger and fall back on the bed causing me to laugh at her. Yer responding glare silences me "You did this."

"I did a good job, Now off to shower with you." One more glare and she's slightly limping her way to the bathroom as i cuddle under the quilt. I drift off only to be awakened by a kiss on the cheek. "Night my Queen, I'll see you for dinner."

I mumble an "I love you." and she's out the door in her uniform.


End file.
